


Shivering - Nightmare with Happy End

by Julia_Danse



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Hi there :-)After being here only reading I thought I am going to upload some one shots from time to time.I have another one which I want to upload (And I want to write even more)Hope you like it :-)And yeah, the resemblance to my own name is not an accident ^^I love our favourite Tin Can. But honestly, who doesn't eh? xD





	Shivering - Nightmare with Happy End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :-)   
> After being here only reading I thought I am going to upload some one shots from time to time.   
> I have another one which I want to upload (And I want to write even more)   
> Hope you like it :-)   
> And yeah, the resemblance to my own name is not an accident ^^   
> I love our favourite Tin Can. But honestly, who doesn't eh? xD

After a massive fight against some Gunners Paladin Danse and Jules searched for a place were they could heal up.   
After walking in a very slow pace they finally found a building which wasn’t collapsed to a big pile of rubble.   
The door swung open as Danse kicked it with his power armored foot.

  
Jules trembled in and almost fell. A hand was wrapped around her waist, her long brown hair touching the dusty ground and her face half a meter away from it.   
Her face turned hot red. She steadied herself mumbling a little “Thank you” and brushed herself off.   
She felt dizzy, her eye sight started to fade. She turned around to face Danse, looking into his worried eyes as the blackout hit her.

  
Jules woke up from a nightmare covered in cold sweat. She was lying in a sleeping bag, her wounds already treated.   
The Paladin was sitting in front of a counter leaning at it right next to her with stretched feet, crossed at the ankles reading a book.   
It was quiet seldom to see Danse out of his power armor. Jules shivered at his sight.

  
His jumpsuit was unzipped to his hips. He was wearing a white shirt underneath it.   
She never would admit it out loud, but he looked darn hot while reading. Jules’ cheeks flushed and she smiled on her own thoughts.

  
Danse noticed that she was awake. “How are you feeling, soldier?”, he asked. Ugh… there it was. Soldier! Sure, he knew her name.   
Jules often wondered why he didn’t call her just by it. Her smile faded and she felt really cold. “I’m freezing.”, she said with a quiet voice.   
Her whole body was shaking. “Come here.”, Danse said and patted the floor right next to him. Jules got out of her sleeping bag and sat down next to the Paladin.   
He grabbed a blanket from the counter and wrapped it around her. She blushed over his gentleness and her heart started to beat a bit faster.

  
After a while of sitting next to the reading Paladin she got a bit warmer but still shivered. She couldn’t resist the urge to rest her head against his shoulder.   
And so she did. He could feel her shaking. He put his book aside and lifted her onto his lap, covering both with the blanket and then wrapping an arm around her.   
He grabbed the book in silence and went back to reading it. Jules couldn’t believe what was happening. Her thoughts got lost in the situation.

  
Feeling Danse’s warmth she immediately felt comfortable, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.   
Before she realized what her hand was doing she felt it touching the Paladin’s stubble cheek. To her surprise he leaned into her touch.   
Jules carefully placed a little kiss to his other cheek whispering “Thank you” and then she looked at him.  
His eyes widened but he smiled as he laid the book away. “Anything for you, Jules.” And then he kissed her.


End file.
